Magic Skill
Magic is a skill that allows players to read scrolls. It can be obtained by doing several quests for Magerlin. Without this skill, scrolls cannot be used at all by the player. 250 gold is required per level to refocus it. Players gain experience in the magic skill by consuming scrolls. If a scroll is perfectly cast and therefore not consumed, there is no experience gain. Normally, scrolls can only be cast once before they are consumed. In order for there to be a chance that the scroll is perfectly cast, the player must be learning spells, have a casting sash equipped or the spell must be glowing. All scrolls of the same school will glow at the same time. Scrolls that are glowing give an additional 75% chance of perfect cast. Skill Requirements Every scroll has a specific level requirement. It is impossible to use a scroll without having the required Magic level for that scroll. Any scroll which has a higher level requirement than the player is currently at will have a red exclamation mark next to it. Comparable to the colored exclamation marks for the Drinking Skill, different messages appear when the player attempts to use higher level scrolls. They are: *You can almost comprehend this scroll, but not quite. *Some of this scroll is incomprehensible. *Much of this scroll is incomprehensible. *Most of this scroll is incomprehensible. *This entire scroll is incomprehensible. *This mysterious scroll is unfathomably perplexing. It should be noted that players who are able to drink a potion of comprehension will be able to read scrolls up to five levels above their current magic level. A three level bonus is also given to players in the spell school that they are currently learning. Combined, this makes it so that if you are the exact level of a certain tier of your school (EX. lvl10 for Burning Embers), and use a comprehension, you will be able to cast up to one whole tier higher than your current max scroll. This is important to know because lower level players with lower level magic may be able to cast high tier scrolls using comprehensions because it is of their school. Fatigue Bars.png|XP bar colour of varying fatigue levels. Barslarge.png|Top to bottom: gray, yellow, orange, light red, dark red. From the Updates Page (November 24, 2012): "When focused on a certain skill, it is possible to become mentally fatigued. You can get rid of mental fatigue by waiting (slow recovery) or by fighting enemies (fast recovery). When fatigued, the experience you gain is only a fraction of the normal full experience. The state of your fatigue is indicated by the color of the experience bar. If the experience bar is dark red, it means that your experience gain is between 0% and 25% of the maximum. If it is light red, the experience gain is 25%-50% of the maximum. If it is orange, the experience gain is 50% to 75% of the maximum. If it is yellow, the experience gain is 75%-99% of the maximum. If it is gray (or green if rested), the experience gain is 100%, the maximum experience." You can also reset fatigue by dying. Normally, this would be counter-productive due to lost experience, but it is possible to level very quickly by using multiple Amulets of Peaceful Death. However, as of an update on the 7th Of February 2019, "All player conditions (polymorph, drunkenness, mental fatigue from casting scrolls, charm cooldowns, etc) now wear off while logged off. When you log back in, the time you spent logged off will count against the condition duration as if you were playing the game for the same amount of time." Because each change in color from red to white takes a longer time than the last, it is faster, but more costly to cast a spell before the color returns to white. Assuming that it takes 25 casts to level at white fatigue, and you cast precisely when the fatigue bar changes to the listed color, here is a list of expected values for one level: Cast Color XP per cast Time/cast Scrolls used Total Time Gray/Green 4 15m 25 6h:15m Yellow 3 7m 33.3333 3h:53m:20s Orange 2 3m 50 2h:30m Light Red 1 1m 100 1h:40m The total time is accurate if no enemies are killed. Scroll Brightness The brightness of a scroll can change over time, based on the alignment of the orbs in the orb room, causing it to appear in one of three different states: *Dark *Normal *Glowing Changes in scroll brightness affect an entire school of scrolls simultaneously. Visually, the color of the scroll will change from its normal color to a lighter or darker shade both in a player's inventory and on the ground. When glowing, the color of a scroll will be visible in the dark. Scrolls exist in their normal state most of the time. However, when the brightness of a scroll changes, its behavior does as well. The different realms of Aberoth are linked to specific schools of scrolls and, as scroll brightness changes, so does the accessibility of those realms. Variations in scroll brightness cause the effects listed here: After a player casts a scroll, all scrolls of that type in their inventory will go dark for a period of time. The length of time will be shorter if the player is currently training that school of scrolls. Category:Skills Category:Scrolls Category:Magic